


Bloody 2

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Bloody!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam deals with the aftermath of Dean's latest session with Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody 2

When Dean came to Sam that night he was still covered in Castiel’s blood. It was a sight that Sam had unfortunately been starting to get used to. He hated watching them dance this little dance of theirs, one that left Dean exhausted and covered in blood and Castiel broken just the tiniest bit more each time. This time was different though, Sam could tell that as he watched Dean sit at the foot of his bed, the blood still on his hands, his face, his clothes.

Sam walked towards his brother, approaching in a way that said he was no threat, afraid for the first time of the look in Dean’s eyes. He held a wet rag in his hand and began slowly wiping away the blood. Sam didn’t get far though, as Dean grabbed him by the wrist, holding him in tight grasp. 

Sam swallowed hard as Dean stood, not making a sound. Dean had this almost crazed look in his eyes, one that held dark promise, of what Sam was unsure of. Sam’s eyes widened as Dean spun them, pushing Sam down onto the bed.

And still Sam stayed still, allowing Dean to do whatever he needed or wanted to do to him. He could do nothing else, this was Dean after all. Sam let out a confused noise as he watched Dean pull off his blood stained shirt, and the shoved out of his pants. Dean was hard, a sight Sam had never seen before up close.

Dean swiftly undressed Sam before pausing once more, his eyes pleading with Sam, to either stop him or for approval, Sam wasn’t sure which. He nodded, not thinking about what the action would mean, but Dean seemed to take that as Sam saying yes to whatever this was. They were both silent, the only sounds in the room their harsh breaths.

Dean pushed Sam until he was fully laying on the bed, and for a brief moment Sam wondered if Dean was planning on doing whatever he did with Castiel to him, but that thought quickly left his mind when Dean kneeled over him, placing a surprisingly tender kiss onto his lips. Sam was shocked, and he let out a surprised little gasp, which left his mouth open for Dean’s tongue to slip inside.

They had never done this, never even came close to anything like this, and yet at the same time it felt surprisingly right to Sam. If this was what Dean needed from him he would willingly give it to him. 

Dean’s hands moved along Sam’s body, touching him in ways that made him moan with pleasure. It should be wrong, and yet Sam couldn’t feel anything but rightness about the slow, tentative touches Dean gave him. It was as if Sam had just found something he hadn’t realized he had needed before that instant and would kill to keep it.

Dean was looking at him with this expression Sam couldn’t understand, dark and lust filled, yet full of an edge of malice at the same time. He shuddered under the gaze and yet he still stayed where he was, allowing Dean this, whatever this was. Sam was shocked at how hard this was making him, how his body was craving more. 

When Dean’s hand slipped between his legs Sam was briefly terrified, he had never done this with anyone, and he was certain that the same held true for Dean. He forced himself to relax, telling himself that Dean wouldn’t do anything to hurt him too badly, no matter what. It hurt when Dean’s finger entered him, and the look on Sam’s face seemed to snap Dean out of whatever dazed state he was in.

Sam was left on the bed, panting, covered in a fine sheen of sweat while Dean paced around the room, lost in his thoughts. He kept whispering how sorry he was, and it broke Sam’s heart to hear that tone of voice. When Dean walked close enough to the bed Sam reached out, grabbing his wrist, pulling him back down. He told him that he wasn’t upset, that he was willing if Dean still wanted, if Dean still needed him.

Dean nodded once, then turned away from Sam. He returned to the bed a few minutes later, a bottle of massage oil in hand. Sam smiled, letting Dean push him back against the pillows, their lips meeting once more. When Dean’s finger moved to his ass again it was covered in the oil and when it entered Sam there was still a slight burn, but no where near as painful as it had been. 

Dean slowly worked him open, staring at Sam with a look of pure wonder. Sam was moaning and shaking due to his ministrations, legs spread wide, inviting Dean in. Sam bit his lip when Dean finally entered him, his cock much larger than the three fingers he had just had buried inside of Sam. 

He felt like he was being split in two, the pain mixed with pleasure doing a number on Sam’s senses. And yet he didn’t complain, he knew Dean needed this, knew that whatever was going on with his brother he could be this for him. Dean fucked him hard and fast, hands tightly gripping Sam’s hips, bruising him. 

Sam was harder than he could remember ever being, lost in sensation as he allowed Dean to use him for his pleasure. Dean leaned towards him, biting down onto Sam’s shoulder, breaking the skin. The pain was intense and yet it sent Sam over the edge, his hot seed spilling between the two of them. Dean let out a curse, coming deep inside Sam’s body, panting against his neck, licking at the open wound on Sam’s shoulder.

When it was over, before Dean pulled out of Sam’s tired and abused body, Dean kissed Sam, his lips still covered with Sam’s blood. They lay side by side in silence, tired, sore, worn out. A millions questions raced through Sam’s mind, and yet he didn’t ask any of them. Sam let out a sigh of frustration when Dean left the bed, going into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

It was wrong, and twisted, and at the same time Sam had never felt so close to Dean, had never felt like he mattered so much to his older brother. He lay on the bed, catching his breath as he waited for Dean to come back out. He must have dozed, for when he opened his eyes next he was alone in the motel room, the bathroom empty, the car gone. It hurt, but Sam could kind of understand why Dean had left. 

They had time for answers. Sam wearily made his way to the bathroom, stepping into the shower, washing away the sweat and cum covering him. He didn’t realize he was crying until he turned off the water and dimly wondered why.


End file.
